


Bouclier humain

by ElodieTheFangirl, wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Explosions, Family, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Prompt Fill, Protective Tony Stark, Sedation, Whump, Worried Tony, worried happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Peter entendit la bombe s’activer. Il n’eut pas le temps de penser, il eut à peine le temps de bouger, mais il réussit à faire tomber Tony à la renverse et à utiliser son propre corps pour le protéger du souffle alors que, ce qui fut l’impeccable laboratoire, explosa.





	Bouclier humain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763560) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



« Et ça pourrait être ton laboratoire, si tu veux. Je sais à quel point tu aimes la science, et Bruce et moi pensions même que nous pourrions-»

  


Peter ne l’aurait jamais entendu s’il n’avait pas une ouïe surdéveloppée ; et Tony ne l’avait pas remarqué du tout, mais ses mots passèrent en second plan alors que la peau se Peter se couvrit de frissons.

Quelque chose n’allait pas, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir à déterminer ce que c’était. Jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce qu’il entendait.

  


Un tic-tac. Et il venait de derrière le mur, juste derrière l’interrupteur sur lequel Tony allait appuyer.

  


Peter aurait dû être plus rapide, il aurait dû l’arrêter à temps, mais Tony appuyer sur l’interrupteur avant que Peter puisse arrêter sa main.

  


Peter entendit la bombe s’activer. Il n’eut pas le temps de penser, il eut à peine le temps de bouger, mais il réussit à faire tomber Tony à la renverse et à utiliser son propre corps pour le protéger du souffle alors que, ce qui fut l’impeccable laboratoire, explosa.

 

* * *

 

En un instant, le monde de Tony ne fût plus que chaleur, lumière et son.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause de l’explosion, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu’il était sur le sol, momentanément aveuglé par le feu qui faisait rage autour d’eux.

  


Ses instincts reprirent le dessus après une seconde, et il réalisa qu’il y avait un adolescent immobile étalé sur son torse.

« Peter ! » Sa voix était rauque à cause de la fumée et de la chaleur, et il toussa en essayant de se lever.

  


Une main l’arrêta, alors qu’une voix pressée et inquiète rencontra ses oreilles étouffées.

« Ne bougez pas ! Les secours arrivent, et une équipe de démineurs, mais ne bougez pas. »

  


Tony cligna des yeux face à la figure penchée vers lui, plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner son identité. Happy.

L’homme s’agenouilla à côté des deux et plaça gentiment deux doigts sur la gorge de Peter. Tony regarda son visage et n’aima pas ce qu’il vit.

« Est-ce qu’il va bien ? »

  


Happy s’arrêta, l’expression pâle et anxieuse, alors que ses yeux parcouraient le dos de Peter.

« Il est en vie, Tony, mais…ne bougez pas. Les médecins seront bientôt là. Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? »

  


Tony écarta ses inquiétudes avant de considérer qu’il devrait quand même vérifier. Il pouvait bouger tous ses membres, et il ne ressentait aucune douleur, à part le léger coup qu’il avait pris sur la tête quand Peter l’avait poussé.

  


Happy observa Tony, attendant une réponse, alors qu’il prit un extincteur et qu’il éteignit les petits feux qui vacillaient dans les ruines du laboratoire.

Tony secoua la tête, et placa une main derrière le crâne de Peter, caressant les cheveux de l’adolescent pour le réconforter. Ce n’était qu’un petit geste, mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire.

« Je vais bien, Peter m’a poussé hors de danger. Il m’a sauvé. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

  


Happy se relaxa visiblement avec la réponse de Tony, soupirant et baissant les épaules. Il posa l’extincteur, et passa une main sur son front, refusant de croiser le regard de Tony allait que les secours arrivaient.

  


« …Il ira bien. » Ce n’était pas une réponse.

  


Le cœur de Tony s’emballa alors qu’il essayait de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas avec le petit depuis les expressions sur le visage de tout le monde.

Un brancard fut amené, et quelqu’un mentionna de possibles blessures spinales. C’était pur agonie, de savoir que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais de ne pas savoir ce que c’était ou à quel point c’était grave. Il avait juste besoin de réponses.

  


Happy recula pour laisser passer les secours, et son visage était l’image même de l’inquiétude.

Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait aller mal au point que les secours hésitaient à bouger Peter, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente quelque chose.

  


Ca coulait. Tony pouvait entendre les gouttes tomber sur le sol, et sentir l’humidité chaude imbibant son propre T-shirt. Il y en avait trop. Sa main était trempée et son cœur s’accéléra quand il en souleva une pour mieux voir.

  


Happy essaya de l’arrêter, mais il était trop tard.

  


« Oh mon dieu, Peter. » Du sang peignait la paume de sa main, coulant de ses doigts et s’insinuant dans les pores de sa peau. Il y en avait trop.

  


La poitrine de Tony se serra, comme si quelqu’un y avait placé un bandage avant de serrer. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Happy, mais elle était déformée et distante. Il devenait difficile de respirer, et il arrêta complètement quand la forme immobile au-dessus de lui bougea.

  


C’était un très léger mouvement, mais il fut suivi d’un gémissement peiné, et Tony retint son souffle en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Peter.

« Tout va bien, gamin. Ne bouge pas, tout ira bien. »

  


L’adolescent se tortilla faiblement, et lâcha un cri affaibli, ses mains trouvant Tony en dessous de lui et lui agrippant le T-shirt.

« Tony ?...j’ai…j’ai mal. »

  


L’adolescent était à peine conscient, ses paupières battant pour révéler ses yeux vitreux. Il était clairement confus, et tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était Tony. Les secours essayaient frénétiquement de dire aux héros de rester immobiles, alors que Peter essayait désespérément de bouger.

  


L’adolescent lâcha Tony, posa ses mains tremblantes sur le sol et essaya de se relever. Il hurla immédiatement de douleur. Il retomba sur le torse de Tony, calant sa tête contre l’épaule de son mentor.

« Humm…Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? » Son ton était de plus en plus paniqué, ses mots étranglés alors qu’il commençait à pleurer.

  


Happy arriva et s’agenouilla, retirant une main du T-shirt de Tony et la serrant.

« Peter, je sais que tu as mal, et je sais que tu es effrayé. Mais j’ai besoin que tu essayes de respirer calmement. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

  


Peter gémit et Tony lui caressa la tête. « Ça fait mal de respirer. »

Happy hocha la tête mais resta calme. « Je sais, essaye de prendre de courtes inspirations depuis ton ventre, pas depuis ta poitrine, pour que ton dos n’ait pas à bouger. Tony et moi sommes là avec toi, tout ira bien. »

  


Peter ferma les yeux et se concentra, faisant ce qu’on lui demandait, bronchant uniquement quand une secouriste plaça une aiguille dans sa main.

Happy serra les doigts de Peter, son ton aussi chaleureux que possible.

  


« Voilà, très bien. »

  


L’aiguille dans la main de Peter fut scotchée, et la secouriste s’adressa aux trois hommes sur le sol. « Je lui ai donné des antidouleurs. Peter, tu risques de te sentir un peu somnolant, mais j’ai besoin que tu restes éveillé encore un peu le temps qu’on t’examine, d’accord ? »

  


Peter fredonna son accord, se détendant au fur et à mesure que la douleur s’éloignait.

La secouriste parla à nouveau, ses yeux passant de Happy à Peter. « Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient avant qu’on arrive ? »

  


Tony caressa les cheveux de Peter à nouveau tandis que le petit s’alourdissait contre lui, autant pour calmer l’adolescent que pour se calmer lui-même.

« Environ une minute, je pense. Il ne se réveillait pas. »

  


La secouriste hocha la tête, et indiqua à ses collègues d’avancer le brancard.

  


Ils patientèrent un instant, le temps que les antidouleurs rendent Peter plus détendu et moins tremblant qu’il ne l’avait été en se réveillant.

Peter respirait plus facilement à présent, et avec suffisamment de médicaments il ne put bientôt plus formuler de mots, seulement des marmonnements et des gémissements en réponse aux questions que lui posaient les secouristes.

  


« On va te soulever jusqu’au brancard, et ça risque de te faire mal, mais tu dois rester détendu, d’accord. Détends-toi et laisse nous travailler. Continue de respirer, et serre la main de M. Hogan si tu as trop mal, et on arrêtera. »

  


Peter grogna en confirmation, clignant lentement des yeux alors que les secouristes l’entourèrent et le saisirent.

« Prêt à soulever ? Un, deux, trois. »

  


Tony ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre quand ils soulevèrent Peter, et même s’il s’était promis de ne rien dire, pour ne pas effrayer Peter, il ne put retenir un souffle effaré en le voyant.

« Oh, Peter. »

  


Le dos de Peter était couvert de verre et de shrapnel, sa chemise et sa peau déchirées par le verre projeté par l’explosion. Ce verre s’était imbriqué dans son dos comme des arbres dans une forêt, profond et répandant du sang.

  


La couleur rouge recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de son dos, coulant depuis ses côtes et ses bras, imprégnant ce qui restait de sa chemise.

Tony se sentit malade, et Happy posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, l’autre tenant toujours celle de Peter.

  


Le jeune héros fut emmené, suivi par Happy. Tony voulut les suivre, mais un des secouristes le repoussa au sol. « Monsieur, j’ai besoin que vous restiez allongé le temps que je vous examine. »

  


Le milliardaire avait peut-être reçu un coup sur la tête, mais il ne voulait absolument pas être loin de Peter, alors il écarta la main tendue vers lui en se levant.. 

« Je vais bien. Je veux aller avec lui. »

  


Le médecin n’avait pas l’air content, mais il ne protesta pas alors qu’ils suivirent les autres jusqu’à Peter. Happy était à côté du lit dans lequel se trouvait Peter, mais il se tourna vers Tony en le voyant. « Vous devriez être assis, vous faire examiner. »

  


Stark était fatigué d’entendre ça, et il secoua la tête, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait en observant l’enfant sur le lit. « Il m’a sauvé, Happy, et il est blessé à cause de ça. Je me fiche de mon état en ce moment. »

  


Happy avait l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, quand Peter lâcha un grognement mécontent et essaya de s’éloigner des mains qui soulevaient ses paupières pour les éclairer. Ses jambes bougèrent faiblement sur le lit, comme s’il essayait de s’écarter de la lumière, et Happy plaça rapidement une main à l’arrière de sa tête pour le tenir immobile. « Shh, Pete. Tout va bien. »

  


C’était difficile de comprendre l’adolescent, puisque les médicaments le rendaient peu loquace, mais Tony entendit son nom et c’était suffisant.

« Hmm, T-Tony...veut...Ton...où est ? »

  


Stark accourut, s’agenouillant pour que Peter puisse lever ses lourdes paupières et le voir. « Je suis là, gamin, je suis juste là. »

  


Les yeux de Peter mirent du temps à se focaliser, trop fatigués pour se concentrer sur une chose trop longtemps, mais quand il trouva le visage de M. Stark, son visage se fondit en un sourire indolent.

« Vous al’bien ? »

  


La main du plus jeune Avenger chercha maladroitement le torse de son mentor, ses doigts se refermant sur le tissu du T-shirt, et Tony la serra de manière rassurante.

« Je vais bien, tu m’as sauvé, Pete. » Ces mots remplirent Tony de culpabilité, qui ne fit que s’aggraver quand les secouristes commencèrent à enlever le verre du dos de Peter.

  


« Je suis tellement désolé que tu sois blessé. Tu n’aurais pas dû être en danger ici, et je vais m’assurer que la personne qui ait placé cette bombe soit trouvée et enfermée. Je vais m’occuper de toi, Spiderbébé. »

  


Les yeux de Peter se refermèrent alors qu’il lâcha un soupir. « Quinze….pas...bébé, M. S...tark. »

  


Le cœur de Tony se serra alors que la main de Peter s’immobilisa dans la sienne, mais la secouriste près de lui assura que c’était normal. « Il a une commotion cérébrale, mais il peut dormir pour l’instant. Nous le réveillerons de temps en temps, mais il ira bien. C’est sans doute mieux qu’il dorme de toute façon. »

  


Tony était complètement d’accord.

  


Le verre et le shrapnel mirent un temps fou à être enlevés, et toutes les blessures furent nettoyées et pansées, mais Tony et Happy ne bougèrent pas. Peter respirait mieux, allongé sur son ventre, les médicaments le gardant calme et sans douleur. Sa main, immobile dans celle de Tony, bougeait ponctuellement dans son sommeil.

  


Il avait l’air si jeune quand il dormait, et Tony fut à nouveau saisit par l’affection qu’il portait à ce gamin qu’il avait trouvé sur YouTube, combattant le crime en pyjama.

  


Happy ria doucement depuis l’autre bout du lit. « Je n’aurais jamais cru que je serais aussi inquiet pour un ado de quinze ans. Et encore moins que vous le seriez, mais….le nombre de messages vocaux que j’ai reçu de cet asticot ? »

  


Tony sourit face à l’affection évidente dans la voix de Happy et au compliment voilé dans ses paroles.

  


Il hocha la tête. « Crois moi, c’est bizarre pour moi aussi. C’était juste un apprenti héros que j’ai amené dans un combat.  Je pensais que je pouvais l’aider à devenir un vrai Avenger. Je ne pensais pas que je mourrai d’inquiétude pour lui. Ça me fait encore plus détester mon père. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vérifier où est Peter dès que je ne le vois pas, et mon père m’accordait à peine un regard. »

  


Happy leva légèrement les épaules, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise, comme s’il allait faire une sieste.

« Et bien, vous disiez ne pas vouloir devenir comme votre père, c’est réussi. »

  


Happy ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil bien mérité, et Tony sourit à ses mots.

Il avait raison. C’était étrange de penser qu’un gamin de quinze ans avait fait de lui une meilleure personne, mais c’était vrai, et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait jamais remercier Peter pour ça.


End file.
